narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation
The Narutopedia reserves the right to remove any question that could be answered by reading the article. Casket Is it not reasonable to assume that the third casket contained what was meant to be Lord Fourth Hokage, as Sarutobi made sure to stop it? ShieldmaidenI live by honor and die like a warrior 04:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. --Puppet King' 00:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: It couldn't be the Fourth Hokage because his soul is trapped inside de Shinigami, so he can't be brough back to life with this jutsu. L Mars (talk) 11:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Please keep this sort of speculation on fan fora. :::Considering the circumstances, it is beyond ridiculous to think the third coffin held anyone other than the Fourth Hokage, but there is simply not solid evidence for it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think the unseen body is the sage of six paths ::::Don't forget the fact that Orochimaru knew nothing of of Shiji Fuujin before that fight. It's not unreasonable to assume that Orochimaru was attempting to summon the 4th. It is however, a screw up that Sarutobi made it a note to stop it when he knew that the 4th couldn't possibly be in there because his soul is trapped within the Shinigami. :Where exactly does it ever say you can't be brought out of the Shinigami's stomach? Wouldn't Minato be able to be summoned and then if he dies he just goes back inside the Death God? Because they make it fairly apparent that the Coffin Hiruzen blocked was Minato...Orochimaru summons 3 coffins, 1st and 2nd Hokages come out, the coffin with the 4 on it is stopped, does anything else have to be said? At least mention on the page that this could very possibly have been Minato, who else would it have been? ::But Minato would'nt've scared Madara. and Kabuto even stats: Don't Worry, No one knows about it." So it has to be someone that he is terrified of. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I think it could be madaras brother because they are equal in strenght and its more logical to me than the fourth or the sage of the six paths ITACHI'95 (talk) 18:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC)ITACHI'95 i dont understand...when orochimaru did it he definitley summoned the 4th. though he is in the shinigami, it is possible for him to be REANIMATED. His body and his soul.... are seperate and the shinigami asside, it is said that the 4th was one of the strongest warriors hence sarutobi stopped it + he knew this because of the 4 on the coffin. in Kabuto's case it could be the fourth but i tend to feel that it was most likley the SOSP; sage of six paths. Also it could be his bro dude to them both being equaly strong. But until it is revealed, we have no idea due to there being no hints what so ever. Wolfvang Yeah I'm pretty sure it was Minato that Orochimaru was going to summon, but as for the unknown that Kabuto brought out, I think it was Shisui. I would not want it to be the Sage of the Six Paths, that would be way too epic and Kabuto couldn't be that powerful...but I know anything's possible... I agree that Orochimaru was going to summon Minato, but as for Kabuto, I know it could be Shishui, but did you ever think that the last Casket might be the body of Madara's Brother? I doubt it was the sage of six paths only cause pain was one of the bodies kabuto summoned. Dj q-pid (talk) Could have been the Fourth Kazekage or Mizukage. We can speculate to the world is destoryed a bllion timesover but till Kishi saids something, it is not the fourth hokage or any kage for that matter.Saimaroimaru (talk) 22:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Chaper 489 Did Kabuto sacrifice the Taki-nin's bodies for the technique?--GoDai (talk) 01:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :No as you can see Anko inspecting it in the same chapter. Though since only one body is shown he may have used the other 2. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he attacked a few others before for the one shown for the sacrifice. Either that or he needs less (or possibly none at all) bodies to use the technique.--GoDai (talk) 02:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We can only speculate but speculation can't go in the article. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you talking about, even Madara admited it --'--Monkeyworld WTF!? I can guesstimate Kakuzu and Sasori but how exactly did Kabuto find Nagato and especially Deidara (after blowing himself supposedly to bits) and Itachi? (last time we saw him he was with Madara and Zetsu)Questionaredude (talk) 04:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Read how the jutsu works before you comment. You only insult yourself when you don't. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Those aren't their "actual" bodies, just mere sacrifices. Those sacrifices are then covered in dust an ash (by the technique) to create the looks of the souls that inhabit those sacrifices. madara probably accepted the offer of kabuto because kabuto bring izuna uchiha(madaras brother) to life again Alive again? Would Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Nagato, and Itachi be considered alive again because of this jutsu? Evilpuppy123 (talk) 07:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :No. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 07:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) hidan now we know hidan isnt dead because kabuto diddnt bring him back so we can infer hidan is still alive. :Hidan is listed as being incapacitated.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Plus you don't know if Kabuto wants Hidan with him, or if he could summon him (more chakra spent or he dind't had the necessary corpse) L Mars (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: This technique involves bringing back a deceased person. Hidan is still dying due to lack of nutrition where Shikamaru left him. Omnibender - Talk - 19:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Unless I am mistaken, Hidan was only buried about a month before Kabuto resurrected everyone. It is unknown how long it takes for Hidan to die, and Kabuto would most likely not try to resurrect him unless he knew for sure that Hidan was dead. Also, it should be noted that Kabuto did not merely resurrect allies. Nagato did turn to Naruto's side after they came face to face. But anyways, the point is that we can't assume anything about Kabuto's use of the jutsu at this point. He did what he did because Kishimoto wanted him to do it. As far as I am concerned, the case is closed. Making assumptions would merely be speculation. Ryne 91 (talk) 19:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ryne I slightly agree with ryne, though hidan had to use his technique to stay alive, so assuming he is still burried (or his head at least) then he is very likley to have died. Nutrition dosent really count due to him not having a stomach. + Hidan is not good with multiple opponents rather only a couple/1. So even if he is dead i doubt he would be wanted. Kazaku made up for most of hidans flaws. + If you think back, hidan was always recieving fatal attacks which would not be wanted on the battle field. Wolfvang Hidan Isnt died ..its mentioned that he dien slowly due to his lose of vitmins or wtf Itachi WTF???!! Itachi has been summoned but now he got no eyes cos they r currently with Sasuke so wat does he bring 2 da table? Plus think of Sasuke's surprise when he sees his bro back in action... (talk) 23:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Ulti Da Naruto Fan Forgive me for the rudeness, but read the article before asking the obvious. Omnibender - Talk - 23:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) He might not get to see his bro because it will take him awhile for his eyes to heal or whatever and madara might want to seperate them to avoid any problems. The resurrected Itachi and others still retain their abilities, at least to an extent as seen when the 1st and 2nd were resurrected. Their power lies in their soul. Itachi's physical body was removed of its eyes, not his spiritual. So he would bring a lot to the table. However, not to full strength as seen when the 1st and 2nd were resurrected.--Knizes (talk) 19:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Who's to say he won't be in full power? When Hiruzen fought Hashirama and Tobirama he said they were strong as ever. Omnibender - Talk - 21:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Name Doesn't "土" mean "Earth"? Is it possible for it to mean "World"? Or is it that "穢土" as one word means "Impure World"?--GoDai (talk) 19:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :It also means ground or world. That has different meanings. ::Earth (as in "Ground" or "Land") is "地." "World" is "世界." That's what I go by after I learned Japanese. By what I know, "土" is "Earth (as in "dirt" or "soil," and like Earth Release 土遁)." --GoDai (talk) 06:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Nowadays, 土 is mostly used to refer to soil and ground, but it does have an archaic meaning of country and world. For instance, the Amida Buddha's Pure Land is called , means birthplace, means homeland or mainland, and means the whole country. :::穢土 refers to the world we humans are living in. The opposite of the Amida Buddha's Pure Land. The Impure World. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see, so it means something like "unholy" in this case?--GoDai (talk) 04:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Holy and unholy are rather difficult to use in a purely Buddhist context, as there are no true gods to declare what is holy and what is not. The Impure World is impure because it is corrupted, filled with people bound by earthly desires and thus by their Karma. The Pure Land is pure because it is free of earthly corruptions, allowing the people living their to build off their Karma until they reach enlightenment. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) When ? When did Tobirama Senju use this jutsu ???? --Petar93 (talk) 17:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Did you read the last chapter.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah and that is why i asked was it in the anime or in the manga because i might have missed it --Petar93 (talk) 17:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :He was never shown using it, it was just said that he could.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Summoning: Impure World Resurrection ?? It a bit weird in the manga look analyze: the bodies namely Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Nagato : :*'Kakuzu': Konoha has possesion of Kakuzu for autopsy to study the damage of the Rasen-shuriken? :*'Itachi': Akatsuiki has this bodies if they don't how can madara give itachi's eyes to sasuke? :*'Deidara': Didn't he use C0 Jutsu? So there is nosign of his corpse? :*'Sasori': Didn't Kankuro has Sasori's body stated in the manga during Sasuke's attack? :*'Nagato': Didn't Konan had Nagato's and Yahiko"s body? Can anyone clarify this? -joboyaltar--Joboyaltar (talk) 11:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Please read the description of the Jutsu. You dont need the body, just the soulL Mars (talk) 11:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) those are just the souls not there corpse so kabuto sacrificed someones body in order for nagato kakuzu deidara sasori and itachi's spirit to go to that body he dont need there real corpse when using this tech just the spirit and the sacrificed body!!!!!!!!! It would be nice if y'all signed your posts, ya know. But i agree: Why don't you people READ the dammit article before you ask the same doubt asked by at least 100 odd people before you? This wiki is full of the same question!! [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 17:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) kabuto said he had surpass the former users o this jutsu so maybe he dont need any corpse to bring the souls of the death--Sasuke exiled (talk) 19:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC)sasuke exiled i don't think anybody knows the answer but please discuss this does itachi still have his sharingan and does nagato has his rinnegan ? its his soul so does the eye doujutsu sticks to it or does they have just normal eyes ?(i don't see nagato with normal eyes) --Petar93 (talk) 16:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Probably, when Orochimaru summoned Hashirama, he could still use Wood Release jutsu. Kekkei genkai appear to be tied to the soul. And since Kabuto claims he's better with the jutsu than Oro was, it's only logical to assume that they'll still have their abilities. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Probably should include it somewhere in the article that hashirama could still use his kekkei genkai. - SimAnt 17:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) it didn't seem my question to be stupid huh :D --Petar93 (talk) 19:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Summoning: IWR - special fuda tag In the description of this skill, the returned soul retains its own free-will until a special fuda tag is placed. The descriptions describes how to destroy the returned soul - but never makes it clear if the soul can ever regain free-will. Would removing the fuda tag give the soul its free-will back? Or has this question not been addressed yet in the series? -Tofugolem 22:40, April 10, 2010 (EDT) :Unknown. Orochimaru places the tags in the Hokage's skulls, so removal wasn't really an option. ''~SnapperT '' 03:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Soul transfer This jutsu brings the soul back into a body, then the body takes the souls shape... its just like Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, however we consider him to live afer the jutsu is use, then shouldn't Nagato, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kakuzu be considered alive as well????--Silverblade1 (talk) 02:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Orochimaru isn't a mindless puppet, brought into this world by force and bound to another person's will. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto The resurrected souls are aware of what's happening (when the 2nd told the 3rd that he was sorry), but are controlled by the summoner. Do the resurrected souls act more so defensively or offensively? Additionally if the new Kabuto is killed with these resurrected souls summoned, will the technique become void?-- (talk) 14:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :The summoned souls would follow every command the summoner gives them no matter what it is, and I think if the summoner dies the bodies would just turn to dust.--Deva 27 (talk) 14:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I do believe that the Third Hokage said that even if he killed Orochimaru, the First and Second Hokage would simply keep on fighting. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Even if the caster dies, the revived souls keep on going but it is uncertain if their intentions remain the same after the caster dies. Sasori Due to the way the jutsu works is safe to assume that this revived sasor is made of flesh and bones as opposed to a living puppet as he was for most of his later life (his grandmother said he looked just as he did when he left the village and that was many yeras prior to the begining of the story). Does this mean that this Sasori have the memories of only when he was a living human? or does he retain his memories as a living puppet? remeber that after they were brought back both the 1st and 2nd had memories of their time alive and remeber the 3rd. WhiteStrike(talk) 22:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :He was still alive even though he was a puppet, so he would still have them.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) cheap! doesn't the whole "cant be killed be normal means, must have soul removed to destory" take all the fun out of it??? whats the chance masashi well add a "time effect" where the revived return to human flesh? now that half the Akatsuki is back?--Silverblade1 (talk) 03:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) We don't know until we see it so we can only guess for now --Petar93 (talk) 04:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Resurrected Growth Do the resurrected shinobi have the ability to advance their powers now? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 10:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :even if they can do it i don't think they will do it on there own i mean if Kabuto is controlling them he will leave them at where their stats are (simple: Kabuto won't want that) ::The answer to this question is unknown as no summoned person has been around long enough for try however it is doubtful that they can; being dead and all. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 14:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC)